Jason Vs Aliens
by hellscorpion
Summary: Jason Voorhees and a ancestor of Ellen Ripely must battle a horde Aliens, Mercenaries who want Jason, and they must work together and try not to kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Vs. Aliens: Cold Blood Killers

I don't own Jason Voorhees or the Xenomorph Aliens. Jason is dressed like he was in Freddy vs. Jason and Jason X.

Deep Space:

An odd looking Space ship, Organic looking yet inorganic. Like a metal organ, the ship was speeding through the Milky Way. However the auto-piloted craft had the misfortune to have to pass threw Orion's belt. A field of meteors, denting the ship and shorting out it's navigational tech. It would not be able to leave our galaxy; instead it would crash on earth, releasing it's hellish cargo. Living seeds of life forms of pure evil and carnage.

Water. For Jason Voorhees it always began with water and it always ended with water. He looked in the direction of his dead mother's house. Earlier that week he had showed the head of his mother the head of another killer, Freddy Kruger. The nightmare killer had impersonated Jason's mother and tried to manipulate him into killing some surban teens. _'Oh sure I killed quite a few of them. That prick couldn't share and he insulted you, mom.'_ Jason thought, he still couldn't leave the lake though. The wounds Jason received from Freddy were numerous and severe even for Jason's increased healing factor, which is increased even more by Crystal Lake. And just when he'd heard some cars pull up yesterday. His thoughts were put on hold as huge fiery light was distorted by the lake. _'What the hell?'_ Jason quickly surfaced and saw what looked like a metallic meteor pass by and crash into the woods. _'Maybe..aw screw it. Ready or not kids here I come.'_

"What's that?" Trish asked her boyfriend Steve, he looked to where she was pointing, "Dunno...let's check it out!" he said energetically. "Shouldn't we tell the others?" "Nah. Rip will have a bitch fit. And she's always a by-the-book-pussy type of person." Steve replied and said quietly to himself, "What shame. Hot ass and sexy ass tities, sexy face. What a waste."

They saw the crash site. Their faces in awe, "Whoa. Fuck yeah."They went into crater, a door like structure fell off. "Wimpy piece of shit..." Steve said aloud, he began to enter, "What the Fuck are you doing?!" Trish asked, he turned, "Uh I'm inside. Duh." he turned again and saw something, like a fish tank. "Hey, Trish. I think we found a flying aquarium store." "A what?" "You heard me." he turned to her again, there's nothing in here." Something moved and Steve saw it, right before it leapt on his face. Its skin was tan (like tan pants) colored looked like a crab like spider with no eyes and two weird sacks on its rear end and long tail. The tail wrapped all the way around Steve's neck the legs clamped to his head, all the while Trish was screaming, until one got her too. Both of the teens collapsed, as each creature sent a long tube down their throats, feeding them oxygen and implanting their seed...

Kerry "Rip" Ripely (she has Brown hair and Brown eyes, is white, mild tempered) was astonished to see how much beer and pot her friends were consuming. She didn't join them for a number of reasons; 1)Her dad had given extensive military training and discipline. Her friends: Kyle: White, blonde hair, blue eyes, wore levies blue jeans and shirts promoting music bands; Max: Black, brown hair, green eyes, tough on the outside, soft on the inside due; Carl: White, dirty blonde hair, purple eyes, smoked pot and cigarettes a lot; Steve: White, light brown hair, gets stoned and drunk pretty often, cheated on Trish pretty often; Stan: Black, yellow eyes, built like a line backer; Mary: Hispanic, Black eyes and hair, she played soccer; Alyssa: White, Brown Hair, green eyes, computer hacker and bisexual ; Stacy: Black, blonde and black hair, study law, pretty athletic; Brenda: Black, Black and Brown hair, does Karate; Cindy: White, Blonde hair, dressed up as playboy bunny and stripped on the internet once, heavily drinks; Trish: White, Dirty Blonde, practices sword fighting; and her ex-boyfriend Alex: White, black hair, gray eyes, average build; had persuaded her into being one of the designated drivers. She wasn't too keen on accepting the Camp's new owner's offer, especially from what she'd read on the camp's history. So unknown to her friends she'd brought Beretta 92 pistol and her cell phone, just incase the so called Jason Voorhees made an appearance. Or the people who looked like Mercenaries.

"Sir, it appears, Voorhees is active." a Merc at a laptop said to their leader, commander Baklava. The whole purpose of them being there revolved around Jason, a chance to finally see some action. When they encountered Jason they'd capture him and hand him over to the corporation that hired them. "We've also discovered that UFO was a space craft. What should we do?" Baklava thought for a moment, he smiled, "Use the kids as bait as planned. Let Voorhees slaughter them. After we captured him, taken care of any survivors, we'll investigate the craft."

Jason had the teens with relative ease, thanks to their music and shouting. One of them, Carl, if Jason had heard and seen him correctly, was heading behind a cabin. _'Well, this should be easier than usual..are kids and teens these days just getting dumber?'_ He saw Carl lighting a cigarette, and took a drag. _"Ch-ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-hah." _Jason made his signature sound, causing Carl to look around, "Somebody out there?" _"Kih-Ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma-hah."_ Jason emerged from the woods into view, his appearance made Carl give a WTF look. "What the fuck's up with you?" Jason unsheathed his machete and stabbed the teen in the gut. As Carl fell to his knees, grabbing his gut, blood and intestines gushing out. He looked up at Jason, just as the killer horizontally cut Carl across the throat, decapitating him, torrents of blood gushing out . "Carl?" one of the other teens called out, they were close, too close for Jason to dragged the body away. He quickly reentered the forest, just as Cindy was around the corner and found what remained of Carl. She screamed and couldn't stop for 15 minutes.

Trish woke up to see Steve lying next her, there was a gaping hole in his chest. She also saw the carcasses of the creatures that attached themselves to Steve's and hers face. She wanted to scream, but instead she started coughing, badly. She heard a rip and scream in pain as her chest was being ripped open from inside, until while she was screaming, a tan colored snake like creature with out eyes and had shiny silver teeth burst out of her chest screeching, bits of her chest and blood went flying. It slid off into the darkness...

Jason stopped walking, and turned; he thought he'd heard two screams. Only one of them sounded normal, but the other..it sounded inhuman and it sent chills down his spine but only for a second. He snapped out of it, no matter what made the screech, if it crossed Jason Voorhees's path, it would die...

Baklava had called a rally he was going to send half of his troops to monitor Voorhees and the half would secure the crash site. He was dividing into to halves just in case Jason grew any interest in the crash site.

Kerry was in shock to what she saw as were the others when they saw Carl's Corpse, but she recovered quicker than the others. "Shouldn't one of us being calling the police?" Kyle looked at her incredulously, "Are you fucking high, Rip? If we call the cops we'll be searched so will our cars and just to remind you some of us are stoners and drinkers!" Kerry was pissed beyond belief, "Better than being the next victim, you fucking dumb ass!" Drying her eyes, Cindy spoke up, "She's right..we need the cops.."suddenly she broke down again, "I..I think he might..have gotten Trish and Steve!" Alex was trying to piece things together, "Who the hell would have done shit like this?" Kerry spoke up, "The reason the camp grounds was supposedly shut down in the first place..." Alyssa turned to her, "You mean Jason Voorhees, right, Rip?" she shook her head. "Who the fuck is Jason Voorhees?" Kyle asked, Kerry began, "Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake as an 11 year old boy, and years later when the camp tried to reopen, the deaths of counselors, fires and toxic water. Later it was revealed his mother, Pamela was responsible for the first two, and after some girl chopped off Pamela's head off, Jason resurfaced as an adult. He was later killed by some kid name Tommy Jarvis after others had survived him, but didn't kill him. Later, when Jarvis was 16 he was suffering from nightmares because of an imposter Jason. He dug up Jason's grave and accidently brought him back to life, later an FBI team shot him to shit. His niece killed him and then he some how returned, and killed tons of people at Elm Street. He was returned to here later." Alyssa scrunched her face, "What were those stupid shits thinking bringing him back here?!" suddenly lights clicked on, huge stadium lights, "FREEZE!" Men in commando uniforms and gas masks with red goggles, and M-4A1 Assault rifles with scopes, laser sighting, grenade launchers and flashlights. "_Ki-Ch-ch-ki-ch-chah-hah-ha-ha-ma-ma."_

"Sir, our platoon found for Voorhees and the kids..." Baklava turned to him with an evil smile, "Good. What about those who went to the craft?" The comm tech's face turned cold, "They haven't reported in and their GPS is blocked.."

"YOU MUTHERFUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Stan yelled slamming into Jason and jump kicking the Hockey mask wearing killer. He slammed an uppercut into Jason's chin, knocking the hockey mask off. Stan stood there looking at Jason's deformed face, as if Jason Voorhees was the most disgusting thing in the universe (A/N: There a lot of things that look worse than Jason's unmasked face). He slammed a punch into Jason's chest, knocking him down. While he was on the ground, Jason grabbed his mask and replaced it on his face. Stan was obviously tired, the beer had slowed him down, he hit Jason again and as Stan was leaning back and to stand straight up, Jason grabbed Stan's head and broke his neck. Stan's horrified face was now facing behind him. One the stunned soldiers spoke, "Whoa. Son of a bitch.." Jason tapped Stan on the chest knocking his body down. Just as Jason pulled out his Machete, the soldiers opened fire. Jason was more than match for them, for their guns were loaded with tranquilizer rounds. Jason slashed on down the head and body, Vertically, Blood spraying out. He stabbed another in the chest and then slashed another across the chest. He then decapitated two of them, and then soldiers retreated. Then Jason turned his attention back to the teens, "YOU KILLED STAN, YOU MUTHER FUCKIN' PENDOJO!" Mary yelled picking up one of the pistols and opened fire. To her horror she saw, one of the bullets bounce of his shoulder. The bullet look like a cross between a bullet and a tranquilizer dart. He back handed her with his fist, sending her flying into a tree, but she was already dead. He had snapped her neck and given her a concussion. The others ran except for Rip, she was so stunned she couldn't even fire the gun. Jason Voorhees walked up slowly to her, _"Ki-Ch-Ch-Ki-Ch-Ha-Ha-Ma-Ma-Hah." _he stopped when he was only two feet away, his eye slits were no longer shadowed, she could see his eyes, he didn't really look angry or deranged, like she thought he would. His eyes from what she could see were nonchalant, as he raised his machete, they heard an inhuman scream that sent shivers down both their spines. Suddenly, thought Rip had caught a small glance of it, a spear like end of a tail burst through Jason's chest. A hissing of blood and a hissing from something else could be heard, Jason's machete dropped into its sheath, and a huge black banana shaped head came into view, it had no eyes but it did have mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Another one dropped from a tree, and the other threw Jason off it's tail into a tree, his chest already healing but his head hit the tree knocking him out. The other merely breathed at Kerr Rip Ripely and its terrible breath knocked her out. The two creatures grabbed Jason Voorhees and Rip, to take them to the every growing hive...

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Vs. Aliens

Don't Own Aliens or Jason Voorhees but I do own Kerry 'Rip' Ripley.

Kerry 'Rip' Ripley's POV:

_Oh..my aching head..holy fuck!_

Normal POV:

Rip was webbed up in a black webbing like the bug like creatures that had come after her, her friends and._.'JASON!'_ she saw the hockey masked killer was right next to her, cocooned as well, he was unconscious. "Hey.." nothing "spsst..." still nothing "wake up.." a twitch, then nothing "WAKE THE FUCK UP, JASON!" his eye lids bursted opened, Rip watched as Jason surveyed the area. He turned his head to her, his furious, intense eyes looking to her, in her to her soul. _"Ch. Ch. Ch.-Ah. Ah. Ah."_ _'I'll probably regret this later but what the hell..'_ "They left your machete on.." something moved, interrupting her. Then she noticed there were a couple of very large, leathery objects. They were eggs, the closest ones were opening a merc across the room awoke to see the egg in front of him opening. Jason and Rip watched, as the egg opened like a flower, and one of the spider/scorpion like creatures, the facehugger, leapt to the merc's face while he was screaming. The legs clamped on his head, the tail wrapped around his neck, and screams muffled and soon stopped, the little sacks giving him air. "Jason, your machete is webbed next to your elbow. You need to.." before she could continue Jason ripped the webbing, dislocated his arm at the elbow, wrenched the 20" machete free, and wrenched the rest of his body out. The egg closest to him opened and the facehugger pounced for him. Jason simply produced a hunting knife and sliced it in half, snapping his arm back into place. "Hey get me free now!" Rip urged to Jason, for a moment he stood there, quiet as death, _'Oh, God he's gonna kill me!'_ a clanking sound distracted them, Jason looked at the ground as did Rip. It was webbed, but that wasn't what they were looking at; they were shocked to see the hunting knife blade was lying on the ground sizzling, the one Jason had used sliced the Facehugger in half. _'The fuckers bleed acid!'_ Rip thought, Jason began ripping her from the webbing, she then noticed both her and Jason were cover in sticky, translucent goo as well. "Eww..."

Base camp..

"Sir." a lowly Merc-grunt, stated to Commander Baklava. " Squad B is MIA, Half of Squad D was ripped to pieces. Werbowski ,from Squad D, still has a functioning camera. The Camera showed the hive in all of it's black, webbed gooey glory. "Are you receiving this, Sir?" "Yes. Private, we've have a view of the whole damn thing. It's like hive or an ant hill.." Werbowski turned and found him self staring at a chest, he looked up to see hockey masked face. "Voorhees!" Jason simply grabbed the mercenary's head with both hands and began to press. In a matter of seconds, there was loud popping, cracking and squishy noise as Werbowski's skull exploded, his brain firing up like a shotgun, squishing the brain and breaking the skull. Jason grabbed the assault rifle Werbowski had been carrying, a M4A1 Assault Rifle with laser sighting, scope, flashlight and grenade launcher, of course the undead killer neither knew this nor cared to. Rip walked into view and he tossed her the assault rifle, "Thanks." She picked up Werbowski's clips, discovering some Magnum rounds and pay dirt, a black Desert Eagle Magnum with 7 .44 rounds, a full clip. Jason and Rip were about to leave when something caught his eye, an arrow. Jason picked up and spied a female mercenary with a pistol like weapon, a bow gun. Normally Jason thought guns were stupid and for cowards, unless it was a harpoon, spear or bow gun. He grabbed it and all the arrows the she had. Jason loaded the weapon, and before he could move the merc's hand grabbed him, scaring Rip. "P-P-Pleas-s-s-e... K-K-ill M-Me!"

Jason's point of view:

Normally I wouldn't be caught dead holding anything resembling a gun. Sorry, private joke. But when the soldier or whatever the hell the lady was grabbed me, I was shocked. She looked dead. She still did, but most puzzling was this: she was begging me to kill her. Normally I would do so with ease, but the fact I was begged for death..humans usually try to survive me, not offer themselves, sexually or their life or otherwise. But..

Normal POV:

Before Jason could continue thinking blood splattered onto him and his hockey mask, Rip screamed only for a second. Both equally shocked when the woman's chest exploded, bursting and revealing a tan snake like creature with tiny arms and legs and no eyes. It leapt at Jason who caught and broke it's neck with two of his fingers. They noticed the other bodies, most of which had been chest bursted. As they began to move, Jason stepped on something, making a crunch. Jason and Rip looked down to see one of the crab like spiders, Rip looked to Jason and toward the victims. "How much you wanna bet these things impregnated those mercenaries and created those 'chest-bursters'?" a loud screech filled the cavern followed by several smaller ones, the latter were coming closer. Suddenly, Jason was pulled off his feet and found himself staring into the eyeless face of an Alien. "_Hrah-hisssss!_" _"Ch-Ch-Ch Ah-Ah-Ah."_ Jason accidentally let go of the bow-gun, and went limp. When the Alien dropped him and turned rip, his arms immediately shot up. His hands were on either side the Alien's head, and began to pull. Rip turned away, hearing the Alien scream in pain, she did not want to see what happened next. Jason's arms jerked up, with a sickening sound, he ripped the Alien's head off. Acid spewed to wall behind him.

End of Chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Aliens Vs. Jason: Cold Blooded Killers

Don't own Aliens or Jason or Friday the 13th or Ripley, Just Kerry 'Rip' Ripley.

Chapter 3

Rip POV:

_'Jesus'_ I thought. Those things had webbed this cave up, hell, I don't even know how far we are from the surface. I guessing there are multiple entries in ceiling, but too small for those things to get out through there, I mean how else would those things and I still be breathing? Jason looks like he only breaths as if it were just a habit, something from when he was alive, I guess or does he too, need to breathe? Even with the flashlight and nightgoggles, it is hard as hell to see in the place.

Jason POV:

It's official, I hate Crystal Lake. I always have, but now I'm stuck in cave with some girl and God-knows-whatever-those-things-are. And those things, the Aliens, I willing to bet that as tough as they are, I am a-hell-of-a-lot stronger. When this is over those soldiers or whatever will be dead, these Aliens will be dead, those other teenagers will be dead. And I their killer, this girl though, there's something different about her. She saw right through the 'retard' charade. Though she is limited in her living and human ways, she has to use nightvision goggles whereas due to my undead state or alreadly unnatural body, I can see just fine.

Normal POV:

Rip and Jason tried to go at an accelerated pace but did not run (Author Note: to Jason fans, I'm fairly sure he can run, he just choses not to), for their foot steps were constanly squelching on the Xenomorph webbing. "Ewwch! reminds me of a run down movie theater..." Rip mused out loud to Jason, who merely turned his head to her, she got a look from his eyes and the portions around them not covered by the mask that said,_"Maybe we shouldn't make any unnecesary noise, hmm?"_ After a few seconds, she merely mutters, "Shut up." An intersection came up, two ways to go from their current position. As they go left and leave the previous portion she notices a pair of busted NV goggles. _"Ch-Ch-Ch Ah-Ah-Hah."_ She noticed Jason was waiting for her continue forward, "Yeah-yeah, I got it, keep moving." She noticed Jason stop and saw him cocking the bow-gun-pistol. He walked a steady pace, lowered the weapon, and his arm shifted to grab something. Then she saw it, even with fuzzy green picture she could tell what he was grabbing, it was an Alien. _'Is it asleep?'_ she mused, then noticed what Jason was inspecting, a wound in its head, it was dead. The wound looked familar _'Pfft! Like a greend and black vagina..'_ then noticed Jason was inspecting two things, the wond and a dull shine. When she saw what it was, she heard cross between a grunt and a scream of rage. It came from Jason. They had both realized the Alien was the one he'd killed and the shine was the melted knife he'd used on it. They'd gone in a complete circle. With another outburst of rage, Jason threw the carcass, startling Rip, as the Alien head burst like an overipe melon on the stone wall, acid that was already almost burnt out was weakly eating at the stone. Another grunt of fury as Jason took his rage out on the corpses still hanging on the wall, occasionally losing his footing from the dips in the melted floor from where the Alien had originally died. "Jason." He didn't stop, he didn't slow. "JASON!" This time Jason rewards her with a turn of his head, his body soon follows the suit. "Jason, we need to get the fuck outta here. There was another tunnel, right?" _HHHHHISSSSSSS!!!_ Jason and Rip turned to see a new nightmare. An Alien, only its head was smaller, its body slimer and longer, its tail was also longer, it was brown. It was a quadripedal Alien. A Runner. "Shit..." _"Ch-Ch-Ch Ah-Ah-Ah..."_ Rip slowly raised her M4A1, as the Runner rushes to her. It leaps, readying its front legs and claws for the kill. Instead its claws push her foward, it has lost its balance. Jason has it by the tail, he draws the Bowgun with one hand, just as the Runner's tail escapes whipping him in the neck and causing a 'misfire', the arrow almost hits Rip in the head. "SHIT!" The Runner looks to Jason and dashes at him, he merely stands. It leaps again, only to be slammed almost half yard away from a punch to the jaw from Jason. The undead killer looks to see his bowgun waiting, an arrow next to it, a quick cock and he's ready. The Runner rises, Jason fires, with dull thud, the arrow impales into the gleaming covering on the Alien skull. The arrow stopped short, the Runner's brain is unharmed. It rises again, only to suddenly stop, its nostril slits moving, like a dogs. It stops, now a sound part explosion, part bursting is heard. The Runner's head had exploded. HHHHIISSSSSSS!! This time it is an Alien warrior. Before Jason can react assualt rifle fire is heard and the Alien's head explodes. Jason turns to see Rip, her rifle head steady, the barrel smoking. "Let's get the Hell out of here." Jason nods in agreement, leading the way back to the intersection.

Sorry for the short chapter and long time without updates. Next one to be longer and hopefully better, and you won't have to wait like a year and a half for it.


End file.
